


Obbedienza

by nerdthisway



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Handcuffs, Light BDSM, M/M, Pirate!England, Pirate!France, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Set in the 1500s, ukfr - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 03:30:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12099741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdthisway/pseuds/nerdthisway
Summary: «Non ci devi mica mangiare, sai?» commentò ironicamente mentre esaminava l'oggetto che teneva in mano.«Direi piuttosto che i miei polsi soffrono già abbastanza a causa loro», ribatté Francis, posando il bicchiere ormai vuoto sul piccolo mobile alla sua destra «non voglio che la situazione peggiori ulteriormente.»«I tuoi polsi saranno l'ultimo dei tuoi problemi, Francis»[...].Pirate!UkFr | Età Elisabettiana





	Obbedienza

Un’altra volta il sole stava calando, sull'orizzonte dell'isola di Tortuga, punto di ritrovo di molti pirati per eccellenza.  
Il veliero aveva attraccato nel porto principale, ed effettuate le ultime manovre, tutti i marinai erano scesi da esso alla ricerca di rum e puttane, per placare la sete di alcool e scopate che lunghi giorni di viaggio avevano alimentato.  
Lui, come sempre, aveva toccato terra per ultimo: non amava troppo il chiasso provocato dai suoi compagni di viaggio, e per quanto il capitano cercasse di riprenderli, questo finiva per peggiorare la situazione.  
Inoltre su quella nave non vi era per divertimento, nonostante apprezzasse lo stile di vita di coloro che navigavano, bensì rappresentava la Corona, la sua amata Regina, che appoggiava segretamente ma nemmeno troppo il dominio dei pirati inglesi sui mari, ragione per cui gli aveva comandato di fare le sue veci.  
Sir Arthur Kirkland percorse a lenti ma decisi passi la pedana di legno che connetteva il porto alla nave, e subito si trovò a terra: avrebbe riconosciuto Tortuga fra centinaia di isole identiche, poiché solo essa riusciva a rendere piacevoli quei rumori fastidiosi come gli sproloqui dei pirati ubriachi, le vecchie canzoni intonate dai musicisti da quattro soldi, e perfino i gemiti e i sospiri delle prostitute che facevano credere ai loro clienti di essere gli unici capaci al mondo di far godere una donna. A Tortuga, tutto era diverso e tutto era piacevole.  
Specialmente quella sera.  
Si addentrò nella città passando per i vicoli poco illuminati e meno frequentati, attraverso i quali si muoveva con la stessa facilità con cui si muoveva a Richmond Palace, per quante volte li aveva percorsi.  
Uscito da quello che a chiunque sarebbe sembrato un labirinto, si voltò verso ovest, dove lo aspettava la sua meta.  
Da sopra il mare facevano capolino gli ultimi raggi di sole, che facevano appena brillare le colorate perline intrecciate ai suoi capelli e le parti metalliche della sua cintura, alla quale erano legati una sciabola protetta dal fodero con un manico e un'elsa riccamente decorati e una daga, molto più semplice e più adatta a lavori che non implicavano il combattimento.  
Aveva appena raggiunto un porto secondario, meno utilizzato e situato nella parte più quieta dell'isola, ed era lì che era ormeggiata la nave che lo attendeva: un veliero di dimensioni considerevoli sul cui albero più alto svettava la bandiera francese.  
Si incamminò e lo raggiunse, e una volta assicuratosi che nessuno fosse nei paraggi ed essersi calato il cappello sugli occhi al fine di sembrare un marinaio qualunque, vi salì.  
Sembrava deserto, ma sapeva che non lo era: si stava dirigendo verso la cabina che solitamente ospitava il capitano, tranne che in quel caso. Sorrise tra sé e sé con fare divertito, conosceva il francese, e sapeva che non era il tipo di persona che si adattava.  
Trovatosi davanti alla porta, inizialmente fece per bussare, ma ciò che aveva intravisto dalla piccola finestra semi-opaca circola gli aveva fatto capire che non vi era alcun bisogno.  
Aprì la porta e trovò Francis disteso sul suo letto con in mano un bicchiere di vino rosso, avvolto in punti strategici da un lenzuolo candido e pregiati, completamente nudo.  
«Puntuale come sempre» osservò, mentre si spogliava del cappello e della cintura porta-armi, appoggiando entrambi gli oggetti sulla sedia che andava a incastrarsi dentro a un piccolo tavolo posto davanti al sontuoso letto, il quale sembrava fuori posto rispetto al grezzo arredamento della cabina.  
Il francese si limitò a seguire i movimenti dell'altro, sorseggiando nel frattempo un sorso di vino; «Questo ed altro per te, mon chère» disse infine, forse con un po' troppo sarcasmo nella voce, nonostante le parole non lo fossero.  
Arthur non rispose, ma si diresse verso il lato della stanza opposto alla porta, dove si trovava un baule di legno con decori a girali in metallo sulle quattro pareti piace e al centro, a contornare la serratura, lo stemma della monarchia francese: la chiave era già inserita, quindi la girò semplicemente, e aprì il baule.  
Esso sembrava contenere indumenti di vario genere, ma lì, fra una giacca e un paio di pantaloni, ecco un paio di manette; fatte di comune ferro, sembrava provenissero da una qualunque prigione, se non per il fatto che erano lucide come argento, e non riportavano alcun graffio.  
«Non ci devi mica mangiare, sai?» commentò ironicamente mentre esaminava l'oggetto che teneva in mano.  
«Direi piuttosto che i miei polsi soffrono già abbastanza a causa loro», ribatté Francis, posando il bicchiere ormai vuoto sul piccolo mobile alla sua destra «non voglio che la situazione peggiori ulteriormente.»  
«I tuoi polsi saranno l'ultimo dei tuoi problemi, Francis» concluse l'inglese dirigendosi finalmente verso il letto.  
Prima si affiancò all'altro, rimanendo in piedi vicino a lui; con un movimento brusco gli spinse la schiena in avanti, e velocemente pose le sue braccia dietro di essa, legando assieme i due polsi con le manette.  
Si separò nuovamente dall'uomo, stavolta per liberarsi dei pesanti stivali e della lunga giacca rossa che l'avrebbe limitato nei movimenti: appoggiò anche quest'ultima sulla sedia, e finalmente poté congiungersi al francese.  
Lo raggiunse sul letto, e con il viso del biondo fra le sue mani gli catturò le labbra in un bacio quasi famelico, denso di emozioni; non l'avrebbe ammesso neppure davanti a un condannato a morte, ma gli era mancato, e quegli incontri sempre più sporadici non facevano altro che accrescere il suo desiderio.  
Francis non perse certo tempo a ricambiare il bacio: inoltre avrebbe stretto il corpo dell'amante al suo, se non avesse avuto quel pezzo di ferro a legargli i polsi. Poco male, non sarebbe stato lo stesso senza di esso.  
L'inglese scese verso il collo, per riempirlo via via di baci e morsi umidi, che andavano ad aumentare la temperatura corporea e l'eccitazione dell'altro, già semi-evidente sotto il tessuto bianco e morbido. Andò con una mano ad accarezzarla, per poi chiuderla in un pugno e massaggiarla distrattamente, senza troppa cura né enfasi.  
Ciò fece effetto, difatti il francese emise un gemito sommesso, lasciando intendere che desiderava di più. Arthur non l'avrebbe certo accontentato, anzi, il vedere come egli anelasse a lui e come avesse bisogno di essere toccato, sapendo di essere l'unico che poteva farlo, era ciò che lo eccitava maggiormente.  
Questi infatti separò la mano dal membro dell'altro e afferrò in malo modo il suo braccio, spingendolo fuori dal letto e costringendolo a reggersi sulle ginocchia per evitare di cadere.  
Si sposto sul bordo del letto mettendosi a sedere e si slacciò i pantaloni di colore marrone scuro, lasciandoli cadere fino alle caviglie. Francis sorrise compiaciuto quando notò che l'inglese non indossava alcun tipo di biancheria intima: fu ovviamente visto da Arthur che lo zittì con un «Almeno non dovrai faticare come la scorsa volta per toglierli», frase accompagnata da un ghigno causato dal ricordo appena riaffiorato.  
Anche il suo membro era quasi completamente sveglio, e per completare l'opera bastò che lo stringesse in una mano e lo porgesse all'altro: questo, che si trovava inginocchiato di fronte a lui, lo prese subito in bocca.  
Inizialmente ne succhiò semplicemente la punta, e poi proseguì, spingendoselo sempre di più verso la gola; teneva le labbra salde in una morsa ferrea, e lo sguardo rivolto verso l'alto e incatenato a quello dall'inglese.  
Quello, quello era ciò che più adorava dei loro incontri: il grande e potente regno di Francia sottomesso all'Inghilterra esattamente come chiunque altro.  
Arthur, sotto la sapiente bocca del francese, oramai tratteneva a stento i gemiti, e quando quest'ultimo notò che l'altro era eretto a sufficienza andò a leccare l'asta in tutta la sua lunghezza, dedicando qualche attenzione anche ai testicoli, baciandoli o leccando anch'essi.  
Una mano di Arthur si trovava sulla nuca del francese, ad accompagnare e quasi forzare i movimenti, mentre i gemiti e i sospiri ormai si erano fatti più che distinguibili; Francis adesso si era allontanato dal punto focale della situazione, e aveva preso a baciare e mordicchiare l'interno coscia dell'altro, sussurrando «Vuoi che continui o no...?~». Una mossa decisamente azzardata da compiere contro l'altra Nazione.  
Non ci fu da stupirsi se, dopo tale domanda, questa strinse la mano destra intorno al collo dell'altra, badando bene a non limitare nessuna delle funzioni vitali.  
Avvicinò il proprio volto al suo, e disse semplicemente «Io non devo chiederti di continuare, tu devi farlo»; fece per riportarlo alla posizione di partenza, ma si bloccò e cambiò idea.  
Lo fece rialzare da terra e lo fece appoggiare sempre sulle ginocchia sopra al letto, con le spalle e la testa appoggiati alla testiera del letto.  
Si tolse del tutto i pantaloni, e si posizionò dietro al francese; si portò due dita alla bocca al fine di inumidirle, e una volta fatto ciò le introdusse di colpo all'interno di Francis.  
Egli si irrigidì di colpo, e un gemito di dolore uscì dalla sua bocca, ma ben presto tale sensazione lasciò il posto ad altre decisamente più piacevoli.  
Da due le dita diventarono tre, e dopo quei pochi minuti che gli sembrarono i più lunghi che avesse mai vissuto, ad esse si sostituì ben altro: dapprima afferrò con i palmi delle mani le natiche dell'altro, stringendole e separandole, poi con un movimento gli fece divaricare ancor più le gambe e finalmente entrò dentro di lui con un colpo secco.  
Un gemito più forte dei precedenti riecheggiò per la stanza.  
Arthur era quasi in estasi: amava come il corpo di Francis accogliesse perfettamente il suo, amava possedere quel corpo che tanto lo attirava, un corpo che nessun altro giovane né a Tortuga né da altre parti era riuscito ad eguagliare semplicemente perché la persona al suo interno non era la stessa.  
Quando percepì che l'altro si era abituato — non che la cosa gli impiegasse molto tempo, iniziò a muoversi, andando prima più piano per poi diventare man mano più veloce, arrivando sempre più in profondità.  
Nessuno dei due si faceva più scrupoli ad esternare il piacere che stavano provando, e in quel momento entrambi si augurarono che non ci fosse davvero nessuno sulla nave.  
Il punto di non ritorno si stava avvicinando per entrambi.  
Arthur si sporse leggermente in avanti, è spostò una mano dal fianco di Francis ai suoi capelli, e tirando la morbida coda nella quale essi erano raccolti si avvicinò ad un orecchio; « Tu sei mio» gli sussurrò a denti stretti, tentando di celare senza riuscirci il respiro troppo affannoso e scandendo le parole.  
Francis era totalmente nelle sue mani: Arthur avrebbe potuto fargli qualunque cosa e gli sarebbe piaciuta comunque.  
Avrebbe tanto voluto toccarsi, però non poteva, perché quel pezzo di ferro era ancora lì a tenergli i polsi legati, anche se in cuor suo sapeva che niente sarebbe stato lo stesso senza.  
Improvvisamente il volto di Arthur si allontano dal suo, e la presa sulle sue anche si fece più salda: affondò per le ultime volte dentro di lui mentre emetteva versi sconnessi e inarcava la schiena, venendo dentro di lui.  
Diversamente dalle altre volte, uscì subito, e seppure ancora frastornato dall'intensità dell'orgasmo, scese dal letto e raccolse i propri indumenti, indossandoli subito; mentre faceva ciò, sul viso di Francis palesava un'espressione fra il deluso e l'amareggiato.  
Quando l'altro si legò alla vita la cintura ormai era sull'uscio della cabina, e rivolgendo un ultimo sguardo al corpo nudo e al viso insoddisfatto dell'amante non disse nulla, semplicemente si calò il cappello sugli occhi e uscì.  
"Magari avrà imparato la lezione" si ritrovò a pensare, e ne ebbe la conferma quando, trovandosi ancora poco lontano dalla soglia che aveva appena varcato, giunsero alle sue orecchie quei gemiti musicali che conosceva così bene.


End file.
